


Five times Dom tried to convince Elijah to quit smoking

by kiath



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, New Zealand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiath/pseuds/kiath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title suggests. Prompt suggested by Rodneyscat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Dom tried to convince Elijah to quit smoking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodneyscat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodneyscat/gifts).



"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"You're the worst friend I've ever had, you know that?"

Dominic snorted. "Oh yeah, that's _absolutely_ the best way to get information out of me: insult me into submission."

Elijah glared back, reaching for his cigarettes and sparking one up. He sucked hard and quick and then used it to gesture at Dom on his exhale. "You don't want to tell me what I'm doing wrong because you want him for yourself." He narrowed his eyes. "I've seen you looking at him, too, you know."

Plumes of greyish-blue smoke coiled up and away from Elijah's hand. Dominic watched for a few seconds before draining his glass and leaning across the table to pluck the cigarette effortlessly from Elijah's fingers.

"Hey!"

"Elijah, mate, I'm going to give you this one piece of advice, and then we'll never speak of it again." Dominic took a long, hard drag, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling leisurely. "If you can't work out why Orlando wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot barge pole, then you don't deserve to shag him in the first place."

Scowling, Elijah threw his hands in the air. "Jesus Christ! Why do you always have to talk in fucking riddles?"

"Just..." Dominic leant over and held Elijah's cigarette in front of him. When Elijah went to take it back, Dominic moved it just out of his reach, raising his eyebrows. "Take the hint, yeah?"

*

"I can't believe _Billy's_ better than me! I mean, what the fuck? He's, like, eleven years older than me." 

Elijah fell onto the sand beside Dominic, panting. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, watching Billy surf on his own. The waves were too small for any real action, any thunderous, andreline-pumping rides, but they were big enough to keep three very amateur surfers happy for a while. After a while, Billy made his way up the beach. He picked his way carefully over the stones, trotting when he reached firmer, harder sand, eventually falling onto the soft dune with a grin. 

"Don't say you two are throwing in the towel already?" 

"Absolutely not, my friend. Just taking a break," Dominic replied. He nodded at Elijah and grinned. "But I reckon Frodo's out for the count."

"Am I _fuck_!' Elijah said, looking wounded.

"Really? 'Cause you looked kinda knackered a few minutes ago," Dominic noted. "All wheezy-like."

Billy laughed. "Aww, Lijah. Are you all out of puff already?"

Dominic climbed to his feet and yanked his board out of the sand. "C'mon, Bill. Let's get back in there."

"Hey!" Elijah grabbed his own and trotted after them. "Wait for me!"

"No time, Lij, your blackened lungs can't keep up with us!" Dominic shouted over his shoulder. He and Billy sprinted down the the water's edge, not looking back again.

When Dominic and Billy eventually called it a day and made their way back to the car, Elijah scowled at them, throwing his half-smoked cigarette into the sand without a word and staying silent the entire way home. 

*

"You could end up having a stroke."

"Shut up."

"All your teeth will go yellow and drop out."

"Dom, I'm serious."

"You might end up impotent. Imagine if that happened."

"Christ, you're annoying."

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well, _don't_. I know all this shit, okay? I'm not retarded."

"Did you know it can make you go blind?"

Elijah walked out of the room without another word. Slamming the door behind him, he lit a cigarette and sucked on it spitefully until Dominic appeared behind him, clucking his tongue. 

"Just fuck off, Dom, okay?"

Dominic nodded. "Okay."

*

"Two whole days off at the same time!" Sean grinned as he made a two-handed fist, raising it in celebration. "When was the last time that happened?" 

"Weeks!" Orlando replied, flopping into a chair dramatically. "Weeks and weeks and weeks and weeks and we-"

Dominic threw one of his discarded hobbit ears Orlando's way, hitting him square in the face. "We get the message, Orli. Ta." Orlando recovered quickly and flung it back with far less aim. "You throw like a girl!" Dominic crowed, giggling wildly. 

"So what's the plan, guys?" asked Sean in his teacher voice, clearly trying to keep the impromptu meeting on track before it descended into silliness. 

"We need to celebrate, big time," Elijah said. "Let's get fucking _wasted_."

"Superb idea," Billy agreed. "In or out?"

"To be honest, I fancy getting trashed at home for once," Dominic said. "Ooh! What about an Evil Dead marathon?" The group vetoed Dominic's suggestion with a groan. He raised his hands in defense and bowed out of the circle. "Fine, fine... someone else come up with something better."

"We could watch all of Elijah and Sean's crappy child-actor efforts," Orlando grinned. "I say we start with Free Willy and go from there."

"It was _Flipper_ , fucker. And there's no way you cunts are taking over _my_ house, by the way. Not this time. I'm not cleaning up Orlando's puke again," Elijah said. 

"We didn't want to go to yours anyway," Dom replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Stinks of fags," Billy added.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"It does smell pretty bad, Lij," Sean said cautiously. "I mean, if you opened a window occasionally-"

"You know what? Count me out." Elijah grabbed his coat and stormed out of the trailer. It wasn't until he reached his car that he realised he'd left his cigarettes on the counter beside his torn-off ears. 

*

"God, I can't move..."

Elijah smiled, feeling smug as he watched Dominic stretch with a happy little moan. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Mmm. Do." Dominic opened his eyes and grinned. "You've worn me out."

"I gotta go sort this out." Elijah bent his head and kissed Dom lightly on the lips. "Don't fall asleep yet, okay?"

Dominic made a vaguely agreeable noise as Elijah threw back the covers. He padded down the landing to the bathroom, pulling off his condom and tying a knot in the end. Slinging it into the trash, he took a leisurely piss, washed his hands and went back to the bedroom. 

Despite his request, Dominic had clearly dropped off the second Elijah's back was turned. Rolling his eyes, Elijah wandered over to his bag, hanging from the corner of his wardrobe, and dug around in it until he found his cigarettes. He lit one and drew on it slowly, exhaling away from the bed. 

Dominic opened his eyes. He frowned a little, sighed. "Come back to bed, Lij."

"In a second. Let me finish this."

"Come here, then." 

Elijah did as he was told, walking over to stand beside Dominic. Dominic sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He reached out, hands sliding over Elijah's hips and resting on his ass. With a little tug, Dominic pulled him closer until he could lean forward and press his lips to Elijah's stomach. 

"Put it out."

"Dom-"

"Just this once." Dominic looked up and sighed again. "Please. Just this one time? I'll never ask again."

Elijah held his gaze as the smoke curled around them. Then he twisted away, reached out and pressed the cigarette into the nearest ashtray. "There," he muttered. "Happy now?"

Dominic nodded. When he smiled, it was so wide Elijah couldn't help but chuckle and smile back. 

"Ecstatic."


End file.
